


Comfier

by y_so_ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Sign Language, Asexual Character, Asian Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Black Character(s), Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Librarians, No Smut, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sign Language, Trans Character, Waiters & Waitresses, hunger kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_so_ace/pseuds/y_so_ace
Summary: A self-indulgent story about my OC Jace being a hungry lad and his queerplatonic partner Safer taking care of him
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Comfier

Jace came home from work absolutely exhausted. Weekends at _The Olive Leaf_ were always packed with customers, many of which were quite grouchy and snapped at him when he took their orders or asked how everything was going and if anyone needed a refill. He knew they were probably snippy just because they were hungry, but he was just doing his _job_ , he couldn’t exactly tell the chefs to hurry it up for them, or never come over to ask if anyone needed their drink refreshed. 

Jace hung up his coat with a sigh and flopped on his back onto the couch, his joints seeming to creak with exhaustion. But just as he was about to close his eyes, hoping to take a short nap, Jace’s stomach gave a loud snarl. He sighed, pressing a hand to his belly.

Of course. How could he forget? 

The thing had been whining at him all the way home, growling furiously at every restaurant he passed, begging him to stop and fill himself up. It makes sense of course, he’d been working almost non-stop all day, only taking a break once to scarf down something that only barely passed as a ham sandwich, before going right back to work. 

_No wonder I’m so tired_ , Jace thought to himself, rubbing his still-grumbling belly. _I’m fucking starving_. 

But before he could even make a move to get up, a flash of black fur jumped onto the space beside him. 

“Oh! Hello there, Pirate,” Jace said, gazing at the black kitty beside him. She was an old, scarred cat, with only one eye, which was a piercing, icy blue. She gazed back at him with this old eye for a moment, before looking down at the rest of him splayed out on the couch.

He didn’t know what exactly she was thinking yet, until she suddenly pressed a paw to his belly, as though testing it out. 

“Oh--No wait, I have to…” But it was too late. Pirate had already deemed his stomach rather comfy and had settled herself on top of it, clearly ready to take a nap like Jace had wanted to do earlier. 

Jace sighed as his stomach gave a twinge of hunger that made him wince. It clearly wasn’t happy being pressed when it was so empty, but there wasn’t like he could do anything about it. Everyone knows you don’t kick a cat off your lap when they’ve claimed it to be their spot. As far as he was concerned, it’s not even _his_ belly anymore, she might as well have just stolen it from him. Though he wished that meant he didn’t feel the starved squirms it made under his skin. 

_It’s fine_ , he decided. _She’ll move eventually. Just gotta wait it out. Then I can get something to eat_. 

As Jace should’ve guessed, “eventually” wouldn’t be for a long, long time. 

~~~

Over an hour later, Pirate still hadn’t moved from her position on Jace’s belly. His stomach was _really_ losing it now, grumbling and growling constantly, enough that Pirate flicked her tail in annoyance every once in a while. 

“You _sure_ you don’t want to move?” he asked her, knowing he wouldn’t get a response. “You know, my tummy would be a lot comfier with some food in it. Comfier for both of us. You get a softer pillow and I get rid of this bellyache. What do you say?”

She didn’t move or indicate she’d even heard him say anything. 

“C’moooon, I could have some soup, how bout that? Make my belly all warm for you, that’ll be way better than this cold, empty belly, right?” he said. 

Pirate still didn’t move, and Jace let his head fall back in defeat. 

He really did want some soup. Sandwiches and pasta and all that stuff is nice, but soup has that way of _really_ filling you up, sort of getting into the pinched crevices of your stomach that solid foods couldn’t really do the same way. 

He wasn’t sure how much actual fact or logic was in that notion, but he was too hungry to care much. 

Though it seems thinking about food wasn’t the best idea, because his belly gave a groan so loud it seemed to vibrate his ribcage, and surely Pirate could feel it in her paws. She raised her head and glared at him. 

“Don’t give me that look, this is _your_ fault,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m telling you, fuller tummies are way comfier. Lot less noisy too. You and I could get a real nice nap out of this if you’d let me get up for a little while.”

Pirate stared at him for another moment, and then put her head down and went right back to sleep. 

_Great. I’m gonna starve to death only twenty feet from a fully stocked refrigerator_ , Jace thought. _Should’ve given in and gone to that Taco Bell on the way home_. But just as he thought all hope was lost and was wondering if Pirate would keep sleeping on his stomach even during his funeral, Jace’s best friend Safer walked out of their room, eyes glued to a book in their hands.

“Safer! Oh my god I’m so happy you’re here, listen, Pirate won’t get off of me and I’ve barely eaten all day and I’m kinda going crazy here, so can you--Safe?” 

Safer just kept walking, never looking up from their book, and instinctively making their way to the kitchen. They somehow didn't run into any chairs or table corners as they went and opened up a cupboard, but they didn’t answer him. 

_Aw dammit, they don’t have their hearing aids in. Of course they don’t, they never wear them at home_ , Jace thought. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, the shift in his weight causing his stomach to twinge hungrily again, and pulled out a small laser pointer. Originally he and Safer had bought it as a toy for Pirate, but she’s a bit too old to play much, and since Safer never wears their hearing aids at home, Jace keeps it in his pocket for an entirely different purpose. 

Jace pressed the button and angled the tiny red light at Safer, carefully moving it until it was shining right on the pages of their book. 

“AGH!” Safer cried, dropping their book in surprise before looking around wildly. When their eyes finally fell on Jace they gave him a questioning look. 

“I didn’t know you were home!” they signed, their fingers quick with surprise as they picked up their book again and walked over to him. “When did you get here? This whole time I thought you were working late today, I was just about to get started on making you some dinner.”

Jace's stomach groaned loudly at the mention of dinner. Apparently that was the last straw for Pirate, and she stood up and jumped off the couch, winding between Safer’s ankles. Jace glared at her for a moment before answering. 

“I got home over an hour ago,” he said, switching to ASL. 

“Really? Why didn’t you come tell me? I would’ve made you some dinner, you look exhausted,” Safer said, giving him a sympathetic look. Jace smiled tiredly up at them before answering. 

“I was going to make some myself, but _somebody--_ ” he paused to stare pointedly at Pirate, who only gazed innocently back up at him, “--wanted to use my tummy as a pillow and didn’t move until just now.”

Safer glanced down at Pirate and rolled their eyes. 

“Silly kitty. Well, do you want some dinner?” they asked. Jace nodded vigorously before he answered. 

“Yes! I’m _starving_ , I barely ate anything all day, my tummy has been rumbling for _hours_ ,” Jace said, his face pulled into a pout. Safer’s eyes widened in surprise and they looked at Jace’s belly, which was still growling miserably despite the fact that Safer couldn’t hear it. 

“It has?” they said, and Jace nodded. 

“It’s pretty loud actually. Pirate got mad at me about it,” he signed with a small laugh. 

“It is?” Safer said, and Jace nodded again. Safer suddenly came over and placed their hand over Jace’s stomach, just in time for it to give a thundering snarl. Safer’s eyebrows jumped up in shock as the vibrations from Jace’s middle shook their hand, and they immediately began to rub Jace’s aching belly gently. 

Jace made a small noise of happiness, leaning into his friend’s gentle touch and letting his eyes slip shut. 

“Does it hurt?” Safer said, speaking out loud this time so their hands were free to rub Jace’s stomach. Jace’s eyes flicked open to see Safer looking a little concerned, maybe even sad, and while they were looking at his mouth to read what he would say, they carefully avoided his eyes. 

“I… a little, but not badly, Safe. I’m alright,” he said, speaking out loud as well. But rather than make Safer feel better, it only seemed to make them look more sad. 

“It’s just--I-I know how you don’t like being hungry for too long, after everything that happened when you were younger, a-and I feel bad I didn’t make you something--”

“Hey,” Jace said, putting a hand on their arm. They finally met his eyes for a moment, and he gave them a warm smile. “It’s alright. You don’t need to worry about that, and you don’t need to make dinner for me, I’m honestly okay making it myself. And I promise, I’ll tell you if it ever gets bad enough that I start to freak out. But I’m good right now, just a bit hungry.”

Jace’s stomach groaned again, in part spurred on by Safer’s gentle rubbing, and both of them looked down at his abdomen. 

“Ok, maybe more than a bit,” Jace said, switching back to sign. They both laughed, then Jace finally stood up and they headed to the kitchen to make him his long-awaited dinner. 

~~~

Jace was practically drooling over the pot of thick broccoli-cheese soup, his belly snarling endlessly as it heated up and the delicious aroma filled his nostrils. However, Jace was having a hard time rubbing his stomach with one hand and stirring the soup with the other, as the pot seemed to have a habit of sliding around on the burner as Jace stirred if he didn’t hold onto the handle. Eventually Safer seemed to notice his predicament and he heard them give a small laugh, before they circled their arms around him from behind. Safer rested their chin on his shoulder and began to rub his belly again for him, their soft fingers working out the tight, starved knots in his stomach. He leaned his head back and rubbed his cheek against theirs to thank them before continuing to stir and watch the soup, waiting for it to get warm enough to eat. 

Eventually the soup began to steam and bubble, and at that point Jace poured it into two large bowls, one for each of them. 

Jace moaned as he swallowed the first spoonful of soup, feeling the hot food going down his throat and even in his chest before settling in his stomach. A gurgle rose from his belly right then, clearly asking for more, and he was all too happy to oblige. Jace repeated the process of eating a bite and smiling with bliss as he felt it going down with every spoonful of soup, relishing in the feeling of his stomach getting fuller and fuller by the second. 

He only stopped when his spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl, and suddenly he’d finished it all. He looked down at the bowl in surprise and squinted at it, certain there had been much more in there only a second ago. 

“You still hungry?” Safer asked, looking at the disappointed expression on Jace’s face. Jace frowned, touching his stomach. 

“I… think so? God, I’m so tired it’s hard to tell,” Jace signed, his limbs feeling heavier than ever. 

Safer made a noise of sympathy, and quickly stood up, moving back to the kitchen and rooting around for something else Jace could eat. 

“They work you too hard at that restaurant Jay,” they said, speaking out loud so they could pick a can out of the cupboard and look at it before putting it back. “You shouldn’t be this exhausted after work, you said you barely ate anything today. They need to hire more waiters honestly. It’d give you less work to do.”

Jace gave a small laugh that he wasn’t sure Safer saw, but it didn’t matter. He was just happy they cared about him so much. 

When they turned around to face him again he signed, “It’s alright, you know weekends are always packed, and this was one of the worse weekends I guess. It’s not like this all the time, really. Besides, it’s my fault I didn’t eat enough, I could’ve had more but I worked through most of my lunch because everyone was overwhelmed and I didn’t want to have to be away for too long.”

Safer gave him a skeptical look but didn’t argue. They busied themself with making Jace more dinner, the both of them falling into a comfortable silence until it was ready. 

It turns out that Safer had been making him some instant ramen, one of Jace’s favorite meals, despite the fact that he’s often a snob about food. Jace slurped up the large bowl of broth and noodles happily as Safer finished up their broccoli-cheese soup, and he again savored the feeling of his stomach growing heavier and heavier with each bite he swallowed down. 

It was only when he finished that he realized how full he was. His belly was swollen and bloated, pressing against his shirt and hoodie, packed tightly with soup and ramen noodles. It was still gurgling and grumbling, but in a pleasant, happy way now, cheerfully breaking down all the food he’d just eaten. Jace leaned back in his chair, staring down at his rounded middle. 

“Looks like someone’s full, huh?” Safer signed with a laugh. Jace laughed along, though the action made his belly squeeze a little uncomfortably and he quickly held his stomach in his hands. 

“Think I went a little overboard,” he said out loud, looking up so Safer could read his lips and his hands would be free to rub his middle. Safer snorted and stood up. 

“Alright, let's get you to bed, you look like you’re gonna fall asleep at any second.”

Together they stood up and made their way to their shared bedroom, where Jace got dressed into pajamas and flumped into bed. Safer laid next to him and rubbed his stomach in soft, circular motions until Jace was just about to drift off to sleep. 

But just before he closed his eyes, a flash of black fur jumped onto the bed at his feet. A moment later, Pirate was curling up on top of Jace’s warm, full belly, clearly intending to sleep there. 

Jace scoffed. 

“Told you it would be a lot comfier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you like this, let me know what you think in the comments! I'm on tumblr @y-so-ace, so feel free to follow me there! Hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
